Scenarios
What are they? '-'''Scenarios are a board-game-like puzzle in which a group of players meet with a Scenario Operator (SO) and play to achieve a specified goal. They will use a map with tiles to portray the scene in which the scenario takes place, and will, through roleplay, allow a story, that the players help to create, unfold. '''How do they work?' '-'''Players take a Scenario Initiation Ticket to the indicated SO to sign up for a time slot. At the specified time, the group returns to the SO and follows the given instructions for initiation. Once the scenario has been initiated and scene set, the SO will ask the players to roll initiative. From that point, players, taking turns, will play out the given scenario until the goal has been accomplished, at which point the scenario concludes. '''Are there any rules I should know?' -Firstly, it is important to know what roles the player and SO have during the scenario. * It is the SO’s job to describe the setting, describe the players interactions with the environment, and guide the story towards the scenario's goal. * It is the player’s job to a) roleplay the scenario, b) Decide what they (as a group or individually) want to do in the environment (Ex. moving, performing an action, etc.), and c) describe their actions. **It is very important that you find a time where the whole group can attend the scenario - otherwise, you may be at a severe disadvantage** Additional Information: * Checks: ** If a player decides to attempt an action that the SO believes has a chance to fail, the SO will ask the player to roll a 20 sided die to determine the outcome of the action. Based on the score, the action will either succeed, succeed spectacularly, or fail (also potentially in a spectacular fashion). * Cards: ** Cards may be used as actions or bonus actions depending on the designation (see specific card for details). * Turns: ** After rolling Initiative, each player will have an opportunity to a) perform an action, b) perform a bonus action, and c) move their character. This will commence, in order, from the player with the highest Initiative roll to the lowest. Once a round is complete (all players have had 1 turn) it returns to the player with the highest Initiative roll, starting the cycle again. This will continue until the scenario ends. * Roleplay: ** In these scenarios, you will be roleplaying with each other and the environment to enact what would be happening to your characters in the World of Squiggles. Some helpful things to remember when roleplaying are: *** Don’t use knowledge that your character’s would not know. **** Ex. if your character is in a dark room, although you may see the chest on the map, your character cannot. *** When describing an action, describe what might happen → It is up to the SO, and/or whatever checks you complete, to determine if it actually happens or not. **Keep in mind, that if your group plays in a scenario that is especially interesting, heroic, exciting, creative, or in any other way noteworthy, it is extremely likely that it will become official R.o.S Lore and be recorded on a page in the R.o.S Wiki's History of the Squiggles.**